Siblings
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU. Aku terkekeh pelan, "kau tahu, mungkin kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang dengan bagian terbesar di hatiku, tapi tidak akan pernah lagi dalam hidupku."/newfict after long hiatus. enjoy! #HappySSFD2017


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. Maybe OOC. T. Semi incest.**

 **Happy #SasuSakuFanday2017**

* * *

 _At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life._

 _(unknown)_

* * *

Dingin. Dingin. Dingin.

Aku benci musim dingin di mana salju turun sepanjang hari dan menjadikan udara sangat dingin. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak benci musim dingin, aku hanya benci udara dingin di musim dingin. Begitulah.

Bulan Desember sudah hampir mencapai pertengahan, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku benar-benar mendapatkan libur musim dingin. Di siang yang dingin seperti ini seharusnya aku sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum coklat hangat atau tidur sambil bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang juga hangat. Kutekankan sekali lagi, itu seharusnya. Sebab, pada nyatanya saat ini aku sedang berjalan menembus udara dingin setelah membeli semua daftar belanjaan yang kaasan berikan. Tentu saja aku lebih memilih pergi berbelanja meski udara sangat dingin, karena aku belum ingin mengubah statusku dari anak kesayangan menjadi anak durhaka.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke sedang bersender di pintu mobilnya tepat di depan rumah. Seingatku, dia sedang berkuliah di luar kota dan jarang pulang ke Tokyo. Dan yang perlu diingat lagi adalah meskipun kami bertetangga, lokasi rumahnya berada di blok yang berbeda dari rumahku. Jadi apa gerangan yang membuat pemuda tampan ini berada di sini, saat ini.

"Hn, mengantar tousan," sahutnya singkat dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel. Mungkin dia tidak suka berkunjung ke rumahku, atau mungkin dia merasa kedinginan, atau entahlah. Bisa jadi dia memang sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Akhir-akhir ini Fugaku-jiisan memang sering datang berkunjung, hanya saja baru kali ini Sasuke ikut walau hanya sekedar mengantar.

"Mungkin kau bisa masuk dulu, Sasuke. Udara di luar sangat dingin." Udara di luar sangat dingin, jadi kenapa dia tidak ikut masuk bersama Fugaku-jiisan?

"Terima kasih tapi kurasa aku tetap di sini saja. Tousan bilang hanya sebentar." Sasuke tersenyum sopan. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat senyuman itu. Ah, rasanya rindu sekali. Meskipun hanya sebatas teman, tapi hubungan pertemananku dengan Sasuke sangat baik, terlebih kami memang sudah satu sekolah sejak tk.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat kaasan dan Fugaku-jiisan keluar rumah. Pria tua itu terlihat berpamitan kepada kaasan kemudian berjalan menghampiri kami. Sepertinya kaasan tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena setelah Fugaku-jiisan menutup pagar ia langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Ah ada Sakura rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Fugaku-jiisan menyapaku sopan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, jiisan. Seperti biasanya." Dan aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Udara di luar begitu dingin dan kurasa jiisan juga sedang terburu-buru. Jadi sampai jumpa, terima kasih sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah kami."

Mungkin terkesan tidak sopan, tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada di luar rumah. Terkutuklah cuaca dingin ini.

"Tidak apa, masuklah. Aku memang sedang terburu-buru." Lelaki paruh baya itu mengacak rambutku pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya disusul dengan Sasuke. Setelah berojigi singkat, aku pun segera membuka pagar dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

 **Siblings**

 _crystalbloods 2017_

.

Salju sudah mulai turun dari pukul tujuh malam dan menjadikan udara berkali lipat dinginnya. Setelah membantu kaasan membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam, aku pun segera naik ke atas dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebal. Memutar kembali ingatan siang tadi saat bertemu Sasuke. Betapa Tuhan tidak bisa menjauhkan pemuda tampan itu dari hidupku.

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, Tuhan. Meskipun hanya sebatas teman, tapi aku begitu nyaman jika berada di sampingnya. Sebuah perasaan yang terus kusangkal karena aku tidak ingin membuat ikatan persahabatan ini hancur hanya karena perasaan konyol－yang mungkin hanya dirasakan olehku saja. Ya, ikatan ini indah sebagaimana adanya. Bisa menjadi teman dekatnya saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Pemuda macam Sasuke akan sulit ditemukan di jaman sekarang sepertinya.

"Sakura?"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan kaasan muncul setelahnya. Wajah yang semakin menua itu menyiratkan begitu banyak keletihan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan lewat senyumnya. Setahun setelah tousan meninggal, kaasan bekerja begitu keras untuk menghidupi kami berdua dan untuk membiayai kuliahku yang sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Sungguh aku rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan kaasan.

"Ada apa, kaasan?"

Dengan tetap merapatkan selimut, aku duduk menyender pada sandaran kasur. Kaasan menghampiriku lalu duduk di pinggiran dan membelai rambutku pelan. Senyum teduhnya masih setia menghiasi wajah letih itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Fugaku-jiisan?"

Pendapat, eh?

"Hm," aku berpikir sejenak. "Fugaku-jiisan orang yang baik. Meski tanpa Mikoto-baasan ia mampu membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan sangat baik. Aku memang sangat sedih saat melihat Sasuke kecil ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, tapi Fugaku-jiisan bisa mengatasi itu semua."

"Jadi, menurutmu apakah dia ayah yang baik?"

"Ya, tentu saja," aku mengangguk setuju. "Dia lelaki tua yang luar biasa, menjalani bertahun-tahun lamanya tanpa kehadiran seorang istri."

Kaasan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. "Sakura, kau tahu 'kan kalau tousan akan selalu mendapatkan tempat terbaik di hati kaasan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Mencoba menyimak apa yang sebenernya ingin kaasan sampaikan.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana jika kaasan dan Fugaku-jiisan seperti apa ya semacam memulai sesuatu yang baru bersama," ucap kaasan setengah berbisik.

Aku terdiam. "Jadi, maksud kaasan…"

"－apakah kaasan boleh menikah dengan Fugaku-jiisan?"

Aku semakin terdiam. Kalau begitu, berarti aku dan Sasuke akan menjadi saudara. Oh, tidak mungkin. Tuhan rupanya langsung mengabulkan doaku untuk tetap bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi tinggal satu rumah sebagai saudara? Mimpi buruk yang indah.

"Jika kau tidak mau－"

"－tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu," selaku cepat. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebahagiaan kaasan hanya karena egoku semata. Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin membuat kaasan bahagia dan salah satu caranya adalah tetap mendukungnya untuk menikah dengan Fugaku-jiisan.

"Kaasan," aku balas menggenggam erat kedua lengan kaasan. "Apapun itu, asalkan kaasan bahagia aku akan mendukungnya. Aku yakin, Fugaku-jiisan adalah yang terbaik untuk kaasan saat ini."

Kaasan melepaskan tautan lengannya dan memelukku erat. "Terima kasih, sayangku."

Aku membalas pelukan kaasan dan mengusap punggung ringkihnya perlahan. Ini yang terbaik, kurasa. Melihat Sasuke sebagai seorang saudara sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Meskipun sedikit menyesakkan, tetapi kebahagiaan kaasan adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini.

"Aku mengundang Fugaku dan kedua anaknya untuk makan malam bersama besok di rumah kita. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sakura." Kaasan melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai rambutku lembut. Senyum lega yang penuh kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak," aku meringis tertahan. "Kupastikan besok akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa untukmu."

Kaasan tertawa lepas. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sakura." Ia mengecup dahiku pelan. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Aku mengangguk dan kaasan berlalu keluar dari kamarku. Sungguh kejutan yang luar biasa.

Aku menghela napas berat. "Baka."

Tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran demikian. Menolak lamaran Fugaku-jiisan hanya akan membuat kaasan semakin sedih dan terluka. Lagipula pada kenyataannya hubunganku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman-yang-sangat-baik. Dan kurasa baik Sasuke ataupun Itachi-nii juga mengingkan hal yang sama denganku, yaitu melihat orangtuanya bahagia.

Baiklah, kurasa tidak akan sesulit itu berinteraksi dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang saudara. Ya kurasa.

-sss-

Setelah acara makan malam yang disertai lamaran Fugaku-jiisan, hubungan keluargaku dan keluarga Uchiha semakin membaik. Intensitas pertemuanku dengan mereka juga menjadi lebih sering, terutama dengan Sasuke. Karena yeah, kami menjadi pesuruh dadakan dalam mempersiapkan acara pernikahan mereka. Jangan tanya Itachi-nii, lelaki yang satu itu benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Natal dan tahun baru berlalu begitu saja tanpa memberi kesan yang terlalu menarik bagiku. Ya, hanya meninggalkan harapan semoga di tahun depan kami bisa memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Memulai sebuah awal baru lagi bagi kehidupan kami semua.

Seperti saat ini, aku hanya ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Sasuke di rumah Uchiha yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil, namun juga tidak sebesar kebanyakan rumah orang kaya. Cukup sederhana tapi sangat elegan. Perabotan yang tidak terlalu banyak di dalamnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga memberi kesan yang enak untuk dilihat. Mendiang Mikoto-baasan memang sangat mencintai kesederhanaan dan keanggunan. Sungguh keluarga yang nyaris sempurna.

Aku mendesah pelan. Hal ini terjadi karena sepulang dari mengambil beberapa souvenir untuk pernikahan mereka, kami ditinggalkan begitu saja. Katanya mereka harus segera pergi menemui keluarga kaasan yang berada di Kyoto. Hm, berdua saja dengan Sasuke membuatku menjadi gugup, yah walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kami berada di suatu tempat hanya berdua.

Merasa bosan, setelah membuat teh hangat aku pun duduk di beranda belakang rumah yang sangat luas dengan pemandangan khas jepang yang sangat indah. Ada beberapa macam tanaman bunga yang berbaris rapi disertai sebuah kolam kecil yang berada di pojokan. Namun yang terpenting, salju tidak turun malam ini sehingga udara masih cukup bersahabat bagiku untuk berada di luar rumah tengah malam begini.

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai udara dingin," ucap seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kuhafal. Pemuda berambut emo itu lalu duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. "Tapi sesekali menikmati cuaca dingin kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kalau begitu setidaknya pakailah sesuatu yang lebih tebal atau kau akan berakhir dengan demam."

Ia melepaskan jaketnya lalu memberikannya padaku. Sasuke selalu saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Dasar bodoh. Kalau begini sih bakalan dia yang sakit. Tapi karena aku malas berdebat, jadi kuterima saja jaketnya. Seketika parfum mint khas Sasuke memenuhi indera penciumanku. Sangat menenangkan, tak terasa aku pun tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Sasuke," aku memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak kami duduk berdua. "Terima kasih sudah menyetujui rencana Fugaku-jiisan untuk menikahi kaasan. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kaasan sebahagia itu."

Hening kembali. Aku sekilas melirik pada Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah dia tidak bahagia, eh? Padahal kurasa dia sangat mendukung rencana ayahnya.

"Hn." Seperti biasa ia bergumam pelan. "Aku juga tidak mungkin mengecewakan tousan."

Aku meringis mendengar nada putus asa dari Sasuke. Meski aku bahagia atas hubungan kaasan dengan jiisan, tapi mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian membuatku semakin tertohok. Ternyata memang benar hanya aku sendirian yang mempunyai perasaan konyol itu. Untung saja kemarin aku tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menolak rencana pernikahan kaasan.

"Ya," aku kembali berujar pelan. "Kurasa menjadi anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tidak terlalu buruk."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke menarik tengkukku lalu mencium bibirku frustasi. Aku berusaha mendorongnya, namun gagal. Badanku lemas dan akal sehatku entah kemana. Mengikuti kata hati yang juga ikut menjerit, aku membalas ciuman Sasuke tak kalah frustasinya.

"Hah," Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menyatukan kening kami berdua. Aku menatap sendu sepasang bola mata kelam yang berkilat penuh kesedihan itu.

"Sasuke…"

Ia menggenggam jemariku dan membawanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Aku menahan napas sejenak saat merasakan debar jantung Sasuke yang sama tak karuannya denganku.

"Sakura," sahutnya serak. "Apa kau… juga merasakan ini?"

Aku menutup mulutku rapat menahan tangis. Tatapan sendu, senyum penuh kesedihan dan detak jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan. Oh Tuhan, tentu saja aku sangat senang ternyata pikiranku beberapa menit yang lalu hanyalah sebuah asumsi belaka. Tapi, tidak, tidak. Ini salah dan tidak boleh terjadi.

Pemuda itu menarik diri dan terkekeh pelan. Iris kelamnya menatap jauh keheningan malam. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi yang kulakukan hanya menautkan kembali jemari kami dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf." Ia bergumam pelan lalu menutup sepasang onyx itu perlahan. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Tidak," ujarku semakin lirih. "Tapi kedua orang tua kita akan menikah, kalau kau lupa."

Masih dengan mata terpejam ia kembali bergumam pelan. "Hn."

"Sulit sekali ya," aku kembali berujar pelan. Menatap lelah keheningan malam yang begitu pekat. Udara berhembus semakin dingin. "Baru bisa berbicara seperti ini ketika ada hal lain yang memang harus diperjuangkan."

Onyx itu terbuka dan memandang jauh ke dalam emeraldku. Ada kesedihan dan kebimbangan yang terpancar dari sana. Sasuke mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya lalu mengusap lembut pipiku yang terasa semakin dingin.

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk tidak berharap waktu bisa diputar kembali," ia berujar datar.

"Hiks." Tanpa terasa setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupukku. Sial. Udara dingin dan suasana yang mellow. Aku benci kombinasi di antara keduanya.

Aku tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu hangat, begitu nyaman. Aku semakin terisak saat Sasuke mengecup dalam keningku kemudian mengusap pelan punggungku yang bergetar.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuas hatimu－" ia berbisik lembut, "－atau memaki sepuas yang kau mau. Kau bebas melakukan apapun saat ini."

Detik berikutnya aku mulai meraung kencang dan terus menangis sepanjang malam dalam dekapan Sasuke.

-sss-

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu seperti biasa, dengan aku yang mencoba sedikit menghindari Sasuke. Bukan karena aku marah atau apa, hanya saja… aku belum siap. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, perasaan itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan dan kantung air mataku langsung serasa penuh. Aku tidak bisa menangis di hadapannya lagi.

Tidak boleh.

Sebagai calon anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, aku tentu harus bisa membangun hubungan yang baik dengannya. Namun sialnya, kami sudah tinggal serumah sekarang. Katanya sih supaya kami bisa lebih dekat dan lebih memudahkan kami untuk mempersiapkan segala hal terkait resepsi.

"Sakura."

Aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan rumahku. Persis seperti pertemuan kami di sini terakhir kali.

"Hm." Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka pagar dan berhenti di depan Sasuke－namun sedikit memberi jarak.

Hening.

Aku semakin gugup ketika tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha itu. Ia terus saja memejamkan matanya, mengabaikanku. Hanya deru napasnya yang teratur saja yang bisa kudengar sejauh ini. Tch, sampai kapan pemuda emo itu akan terus diam. Udara di luar masih dingin walau musim semi sudah mulai sedikit menyapa.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku－eh."

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tanganku bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka dan menampilkan manik kelamnya. Aku berusaha terlihat santai meski nyatanya aku semakin gugup dan－sial, jantungku kembali berdebar tidak karuan.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah?" ia bertanya. "Maksudku, kita sudah tinggal serumah sekarang."

Aku ber'oh' ria dan mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya aku tidak tidur di rumah Uchiha malam ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusiapkan untuk resepsi pernikahan besok," jeda sejenak, "Kaasan sudah mengizinkanku."

Kembali hening dan aku pun hanya bisa mendesah berat. Belakangan ini aku memang sering pergi ke rumah lamaku, entah itu memang untuk mengurus sesuatu atau karena memang aku sedang butuh sendiri. Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku berusaha menghindari pemuda ini tapi sekarang dia malah di sini. Di hadapanku dan sedang menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

"Sasuke," ucapku pelan. "Ada apa?"

Ia hanya terdiam. Benar-benar lucu tapi cukup membuatku sedikit kesal. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Ayo masuk." Aku menarik tangannya dan membuka pagar rumah. "Kita tidak ingin sakit di resepsi besok, bukan?"

Aku pun tertawa canggung, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Lalu sesaat setelah kami menjejakkan kaki di dalam rumah, aku pun langsung mempersilakannya duduk. Tanpa berkata lagi, aku pun segera berlari ke dapur dan membuatkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk kami berdua.

"Minumlah, Sasuke. Dan oh ya, apa kau sakit? Kerjaanmu hanya diam terus," aku mendengus pelan. Kesal juga melihat pemuda ini hanya diam dan diam. Membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap sendu kedua emeraldku. Sepasang mata kelam itu terlihat lebih rapuh dari yang terakhir kali kuingat. Kilatannya begitu tajam dan menyampaikan banyak makna.

Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada secangkir teh yang semakin kupegang dengan erat.

"Sakura, lihat aku."

Ia mengambil cangkir teh yang kupegang dan menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian meremas jemariku lembut, "kumohon."

Aku menggeleng frustasi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk. Tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Sasuke kembali meremas jemariku lembut kemudian menyatukan kening kami berdua. "Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku…" suaraku serak, "aku tahu. Tapi demi Tuhan, Sasuke, besok kita akan menjadi saudara. Kau… akan menjadi kakakku."

Sasuke itu menggeram rendah dan genggamannya pada jemariku semakin erat. Aku mencoba membaca pikiran pemuda itu, tapi yang kulihat hanya kilat onyxnya yang terlihat semakin frustasi. Ini sulit, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui dari Sasuke.

"Kumohon." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibirku lembut. Ada banyak rasa yang bergetar dan berbaur menjadi satu. Baiklah, biarkan saja seperti ini sebelum kenyataan menampar telak hubungan kami.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin liar mencium bibirku. Aku mulai kehabisan napas tetapi pemuda emo itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan pagutan kami.

"Hah," Aku terengah sambil terus melihat ke dalam onyx yang semakin menghitam itu. Bisa kubilang, pengendalian diri Sasuke saat ini sangat luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke berujar pelan. Ia bergeser dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Onyx itu masih menerawang jauh keluar, melihat jalanan yang sepi karena hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Sudah berapa lama, Sasuke?" aku mengelus pelan lengan kekar pemuda itu. "Berapa lama, kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku…" jeda sejenak, "tidak tahu. Sudah lama kurasa?"

Aku tersenyum pilu. "Kalau begitu, kau memang bodoh."

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sasuke kembali duduk dan lagi-lagi menatap sendu kedua emeraldku. "Hn." Ia lalu menautkan jemari kami berdua.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "kau tahu, mungkin kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang dengan bagian terbesar di hatiku, tapi tidak akan pernah lagi dalam hidupku."

"Hn?"

"Karena setelah besok dan seterusnya, kau adalah kakakku. Kakak yang sangat aku cintai, meskipun pada akhirnya kau akan menikah dan berkeluarga. Selalu, Sasuke, selalu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kasar. Berusaha meredam segala isak tangis sialan yang mungkin saja akan keluar saat ini juga.

Suara desau angin terdengar jelas saat ini. Berpacu seirama dengan hembusan napas kami yang tidak teratur. Berusaha saling menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing tanpa kata yang terucap.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirku, "maukah kau menjadi yang pertama untukku?"

Aku terkesiap kaget. Mencoba menelisik lebih jauh maksud dari perkataannya. Namun onyx itu, gestur tubuhnya serta genggamannya pada tanganku seakan sudah menjelaskan segalanya. _Sebegitu pentingkah aku untukmu?_ Aku meringis dalam hati.

"Hn?"

Aku balas mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Kalau begitu," aku mengikuti gayanya, "jangan pernah buat aku menyesal telah mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu pula aku. Semoga Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lebih baik setelah ini.

.

.

 _I wish there was_

 _Another me, another you_

 _So we could go back_

 _To the point where we met_

 _Another place, another chance_

 _We'll make it right_

 _(Andra - Love Can Save it All)_

.

.

-end-

.

* * *

 **AN**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hello, world~ akhirnyaaa. Akhirnyaaaaa draft yang sudah lumutan ini kelarrr juga di hari ssfd yang udah lewat dikit. Yha, sangat sulit menulis di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah yang menggila wkwk aniwei, terakhir publish kapan yak? Pas masih zaman sma kayanyaaa:""

Tapi pokoknya, salam kenal untuk semuanya yang belum pernah ketemu saya. Resolusi 2017 nih, semoga bisa menyelam lagi bareng kapal kesayangan /uhuk dan semoga siapapun yang baca cerita ini bisa terhibur dengan romance garing begini heheheh gapernah nulis romance. Serius deh:""" tapi aku terbuka untuk segala masukannya, termasuk alur yang gajelas ini dan yang memang aku sengaja agak flat gitu wakakakak

Terakhir, HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2017!

ALL HAIL SASUSAKU luvluvvvv~~~

.

.

.

 _Regards,_

 _crystalbloods_


End file.
